Evil Regina/Relationships
The relationships of Evil Regina from Once Upon a Time. Relationships Regina Mills The Evil Queen views Regina as her weaker half. She was harboured deep down within Regina and once again resurfaced through the death of Robin Hood, tempting her to go back to her dark ways. Regina injected herself with Jekyll's Serum, which released her from Regina, and since then, she has been angry that Regina let her go, seeing the darkness within her as vital to who she is, and what made her strong, having helped her survive and become who she is today. The Evil Queen is intent on darkening Regina's heart, and first starts this process by tricking her into killing the Count of Monte Cristo, at least until she is redeemed with some of Regina's love. Zelena The Evil Queen was preying on Zelena's familial want, and offered to be the sister that Regina never could. Zelena who was conflicted at the time, approached the Evil Queen with caution. When Regina wrongly accused her of creating a barrier on the line of Storybrooke, she unknowingly pushed her towards the Evil Queen who only praised Zelena for keeping her existence a secret, with the promise of being the sister that Regina never could be, and gifting Zelena with her only family heirloom (their mother's baby rattle). Because of this Zelena chose the Evil Queen over Regina, as she thinks they are darkness within the two of them makes them more alike than she and Regina ever could be. While bonding, the Queen advises Zelena to not suppress her wickedness, but instead embrace it for herself as well as her daughter, and later watches in glee as her sister turns Archie into a cricket. Their relationship is tested when Zelena walks in on her and Gold kissing. She is angered by the fact that the Evil Queen lied to her, and grows envious of the pair as she believes she will be sidelined. Although bitter, Zelena seemingley forgives the Queen, until it is revealed that Gold told the Evil Queen to kill her. The Evil Queen proceeds to do so, before being stopped by Regina, effectively ending their sisterly relationship. After the Queen's transformation, Zelena still holds some form of affection for her, and when preparing to head to New York decides to bring her along. When the Queen escapes transforms back into a human and has her darkness removed, Zelena is still wary of her, warning that she will hurt Regina. Mr. Gold The Queen is attracted to Gold, with his darkness drawing her in. He initially dodged her advances as she tried to seduce him, though when she proceeded to do so again, he eventually gave into his urges and it is implied that they have been sleeping with each other since. Although they are attracted to each other, their relationship isn't anything beyond physical as Mr. Gold continues to harbour feelings for Belle. After realising that Belle no loner wants to involve herself with him, he gives in to the Queen's desire and confirms their alliance, though he also asks the Queen to kill Zelena. Although the Evil Queen is reluctant to kill her sister, she tries to do so, knowing that she and Gold will be together. However, when it's revealed that Gold was using her to to get Zelena killed as he couldn't do so himself, she cuts all ties with him and betrays his trust by stealing his magic dust to accelerate Belle's pregnancy and place the blame on him. Snow White The Evil Queen still holds a hatred for Snow White, reminiscent of Regina and Snow's relationship before her redemption. She joyfully agonised her and wanted her heart as well as David, to make her suffer. She wants Snow to be alone like she is, and this is showcased when she by puts Snow and David under a two-way Sleeping Curse, so that only one of them can be awake at a time, keeping them away from each other. She finds happiness in Snow's torment, smiling as she spied on an upset Snow. When the Queen disguised herself as Regina, Snow talked about the Queen in a negative manner, referring her as a "monster", angering her, though she was forced to conceal her true emotions. After Regina transfers some of her goodness in the Queen's heart, she apologies to Snow, who is still reluctant on trusting her. She tells Regina all that she knows of the sleeping curse she placed on Snow and David, so that they can break it. Henry Mills The serum that created the Evil Queen still renders her the ability to love and she still loves her son. Initially he doesn't accept that she is his mother, though she explains to him that she and Regina were on in the same, and that she was just as much as his mother as Regina. She tells him that she is the one who made helped him become the person he is today, as she made him confront his fears and didn't tolerate his crying. After she trapped Emma and Regina within the mirror, she disguised herself as Regina so she could spend quality time together. After he discovered her identity, she wanted him to be closer in understanding who she is, and tried to darker his heart by giving him an ultimatum in which he either had to kill the Dragon (an innocent man being controlled by the Queen) and save his mothers, or allow his mothers to die. She believed what she was doing was ultimately for the best, even comparing herself to her own mother. He is able to save all three parties, and tells the Queen she will always be alone, to which she tells him that she only wants what's best for him - visibly upset by his words. When Regina shares her goodness with the Evil Queen, Henry is finally able to accept her, even referring to her as "mom", now that she isn't pure evil. He decides to write a happy ending for her, and sends her to the Wish Realm where she can live out her days with Robin of Locksley. Robin of Locksley The Queen saw Robin's death, as the reason for her liberation, and despite the fact that she still retained her ability to love, she had no feeling upon first seeing the Wish Realm version of Robin. Using him simply as a means to an end, he comes upon a realization while she holds him hostage - that he is there to her. The Queen, believing she doesn't need saving, dismisses him back to his home realm, completing their pact they made. After Regina shares her light within the Queen's heart, she is no longer evil. Wanting to start fresh, she is sent off to the Wish Realm, to achieve a happy ending, where she begins a romance with Robin. Although the two of them fall for each other, they are forced to escape, as the residents of the Wish Realm believe she is responsible for killing Queen Snow and King David. They reside together in The Queen's Castle, and Robin eventually proposes to her. Category:Relationships